A Páscoa de Gaara e Lee
by Double Side
Summary: Domingo de Páscoa.Será que Gaara vai aceitar a companhia de Lee para esta data?[Shonenai][GaaLee]


**BIC:**

**Gomene...**

**Fiz a Fic correndo e non tô com muita imaginação... xP**

* * *

**_A Páscoa de Gaara e Lee:_**

Domingo de Páscoa.

Lá estavam um moreno com enormes sobrancelhas e um ruivo que não as tinha sentados na frente da lareira de um quarto de pensão.

O silencio entre os dois garotos era mortal.

Lee não agüentava mais e começa a puxar papo com Gaara.

-Anou... Gaara-kun...

-...?

-Vai passar a Páscoa com que?

-Ninguem... Temari vai passar com o namorado e Kankurou quer se declarar para TenTen esta noite. E você? Vai passar com o Neji e seu sensei?

-Não... Neji vai passar com a Hinata e sua família. Meu sensei não vai passar a Páscoa aqui em Suna. Ele tem coisas a fazer em Konoha...

-Hn...

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio.

O ruivo se levanta.

-Aonde vai Gaara-kun?

-Eu... vou passear...

-Posso ir?

-Melhor não... quero ficar sozinho um pouco...

E assim se passou a tarde inteira.

Lee havia ficado chateado pelo fato de que ele e Gaara não tinham companhia para o Domingo de Páscoa.

Mas ficara mais chateado pelo fato do ruivo não ter companhia.

-"Será que ele aceitaria a minha?" – foi o que passou em sua cabeça enquanto caminhava por Suna.

Ele pára na frente de uma loja toda enfeitadinha de coelhinhos e ovos de chocolate.

-"Acho que ele não se importaria se eu lhe comprasse um..."

Ao entrar ele encontra o ruivo comprando um ovo também.

-Yo Gaara-kun... Comprando ovos?

-Hai...

-Para alguém em especial?

-...

-Gomene... Você...

-...

-Quer passar a Páscoa comigo?

-...

-...

-Não posso... Vou passar com uma pessoa muito especial...

-Ah... Eu entendo... – disse um pouco desanimado.

-Vai passar sozinho?

-Hai... Mas não importa... Eu vou ficar na pensão mesmo. Pelo menos lá eu tomo um bom chocolate quente. n.n

-Certo... Bem, tenho que ir... Não quero deixar a pessoa esperando... Ja ne!

-Ja ne... "Ele tem companhia... Fico feliz... Mesmo assim eu vou comprar o ovo" – pensou com uma enorme felicidade pelo ruivo ter companhia, mas uma enorme tristeza por ele não ser a companhia.

Anoitece. A meia-noite já está quase chegando e Lee apenas observa Suna pela janela.

Estava frio, mesmo não sendo inverno.

O passar das horas fica cada vez mais lento.

Lee não sentia sono o suficiente para ir dormir, mas o tédio estava lhe matando.

Ele resolve aumentar o fogo e escuta leves batidas na porta.

-Ga-Gaara?

-Yo Lee... E-eu estou atrasado? – pergunta levemente corado.

-Atrasado para que?

-Passar a Páscoa com você...

Lee cora.

-Mas e a pessoa especial?

-...– Gaara entrega um ovo para Lee sem encara-lo -... Era...Você...

-E-eu? – pergunta corando tanto quanto o ruivo.

Eles sentam na frente da lareira e Lee entrega o ovo que havia comprado para o ruivo.

-Pra mim? Arigatou...

-n.n

-L-Lee...

-...?

-O-o que você...

-...?

-Esquece...

-Não! Fala!

-Ai...

-Hn?

-Aishiteru...

Lee fica extremamente corado.

-Anou... Gaara...

-Gomenasai! Não era para eu contar! – diz corado e indo em direção a porta para fugir dali.

-Espera! Eu não respondi!

-...?

Lee dá um beijo em Gaara.

-Aishiterumo...

-L-Lee...

Eles se abraçam e ficam em frente a lareira, sob uma coberta.

Estavam tão próximos e assim permaneceram a Páscoa inteira.

-Gaara...

-Hn? – disse quase dormindo ao lado do moreno.

-Quer casar comigo?

-...

-Gaara! Não desmaia!!!

-...

* * *

**BFC:**

**Gaara:** Que mania eh essa que você tem de sempre me fazer kawaii!

**Rach e Lee:** VC EH KAWAII!

**Gaara:** u.u' Eu ainda tenho que aguentar...

**Temari**: Qm é o meu namorado?

**Rach:** Orochimaru-sama.

**Kabuto:** LOIRA OXIGENADA! O OROCHIMARU-SAMA EH MEU!

**Rach:** (separando Kabuto de Temari) Calmaaaa! Eu dou a favor de OroKabu! E muuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito a favor de ShikaTema.

**Shikamaru:** Então sou eu?

**Rach:** Hai!

**Shikamaru:** Problematico. Muito problematico...

**Temari:** SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Rach:** Calmalah! A Sora é obra da FeH! Eu sou a R.A.C.H!

**Temari:** Gomen...

**Rach:** Gostaram? Non? (paga uma bazuca) Mesmo?

**Todos:** (medo)

**Rach:** Tchau!

**Todos:** (+ medo) Vc dá medo!

**Rach:** I know! xD

* * *


End file.
